Scavenge gear pumps are utilized in all sorts of applications whereby to pump a liquid which is received at an inlet of the pump at a low pressure and wherein the gear pump progressively increases the pressure of the fluid to a higher pressure at an outlet end. The liquid can be oil such as used in hydraulic systems or in a lubricating system such as for a gas turbine engine. Other applications of scavenge gear pumps are well known in the art. The typical scavenge gear pump may carry an air-oil mixture which is composed of about 1 to 3 volume of air for each 1 volume of oil. The oil mixture separates in the pump due to the centrifugal forces wherein the oil is released at the tooth tip of the gears while the air forms a bubble towards the gear hub. Downstream of the pump air at a higher pressure becomes trapped in a downstream area and this air enters the meshing area of the teeth of the gears and is released back at the upstream end of the pump where the air expands due to the lower pressure in that area where the air occupies space. This air build-up causes the scavenge pump to stall and re-prime itself. Also, because of this effect, the pump housings are made larger due to this air displacement between the downstream end and the upstream end of the pump. Because of this air transfer in the pump housing, the efficiency of the pump is affected as well as the volumetric efficiency thereof wherein more space is required to handle the air displacement. Obviously, the pump also does not operate at a constant capacity.